


PM11時間近の

by 2Cyclist



Category: Johnnysjr, King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	PM11時間近の

“给我再买一个可丽饼嘛，岸。”  
“为什么！”  
“最后，最后一个，买了我今晚告诉你个秘密。”

“是什——”  
岸被岩桥堵住了嘴，一句话没说完。 

“真是的，岸把我的手都弄湿了。”  
“是你先来捂我的嘴的。”  
“因为你说话很笨啊，不想听。”  
“那今天干嘛只约了我出来，其他人呢。”

“他们没空。”  
岩桥撇过头去，不把有些生气的脸露出来给岸。  
迪士尼熙熙攘攘的人群里，这样讨要礼物的人不少，但基本都是三三两两的情侣和不懂事的小孩，岩桥属于这哪种，岸也搞不清。

 

一头雾水的看着突然发脾气的岩桥，岸也只好不由自主的掏了钱包。  
吃的端面前了，岩桥还是不搭理他。

“你怎么了到底。”  
“喂我。”  
“哈？”  
“你又不是没做过，喂我！”  
岩桥声音拔高。

岸无奈，笨拙地拿着勺子挖了一块奶油伸到岩桥嘴边。岩桥故意先伸出舌尖舔了舔那团白色的食物，再伸长把大半部分卷进嘴里，最后用粉嫩的嘴唇含住勺子轻轻吸了两口，这样糟糕的吃法弄得他嘴边都沾上了星星几点乳白的痕迹。  
岸都没发现自己在死死盯着岩桥的举动，只知道身体里不知道哪处烧得旺，从那个部位滚烫直接蔓延到了他的耳根。  
“你吃得好。。。”  
其实岸想说“色”，但是又说不出口，一个男人夸一个男人色是什么啊。

“你吃得好糟糕。”  
“糟糕吗？”  
岩桥不以为然的用手抹掉嘴角的奶油，然后嘬起了手指。

岸的身体里又升温了，但他丝毫不觉得岩桥是故意的，反倒怀疑是不是自己出了什么问题。

“这还有一点。”  
岸指了指。

“哪？”  
“这里。”  
“你别笑！会掉下来。”  
岩桥正准备咧嘴的时候，岸拿手刮掉了岩桥左边嘴角靠近他那个可爱的酒窝的污渍。

“尝尝？”  
被刚才岩桥三两下的动作整得大脑发热的岸想都没想就吃了。

“哪边甜一点？”  
奶油早就在嘴里化开了之后岸看到岩桥的坏笑才知道自己被整了。  
“你。。。！”

“去看烟火吧。”  
岩桥自然的拉上了岸的手，岸沉默了，从思春期的时候认识到现在，岩桥好久都没跟自己这么亲密了，熟悉的画面涌进脑海，岸低头笑了。

“今天听说多加了一场烟花，在11点，听说是个什么特别的纪念日。”  
“诶？”  
“找个人少的地方吧。”  
岩桥声音有点低，岸又开始担心他是不是闹脾气了。

“好。”  
“等等！”  
岸突然跑进了纪念商店，五分钟之后冲出来手上拿了个星黛露的兔耳朵装饰咻一下套在岩桥头上。

“喂——”  
“别生气了啊。”  
这回是岸主动牵起了岩桥的手，还在在掌心里安慰似的捏了捏，被岸的大手整个包裹住，岩桥把小指紧张得勾起来碰到他湿乎乎的掌心，胸口的心脏砰砰响。

“谢谢。。我没生气。。。”  
岩桥低着头，两只兔耳朵正好耷拉下来，蹭得岸的脸痒痒的。  
“那就好。”  
岸拍了拍他的头。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”

岩桥从刘海里偷偷看他的脸，但岸脸上的温柔不是他想要的。  
他想要的明明是。。。。。。

“走吧，快到时间了”  
没有更多的解释了，岩桥怕自己下一个词就把今晚准备的惊喜泄露了，岸看着前面岩桥头顶跟着步伐上下晃动的耳朵，像喝了二两烧酒似的走得趔趔趄趄，最后被一路拽着走到一个人少但能看到城堡尖顶的角落。

“岩桥。。？”  
“等我一下。”  
岩桥的头压得很低，岸看不清他的表情。  
今天的岩桥特别的怪，也特别的好看，也不是说平时不好看了，只是难得两个人在一起的时候情绪这么高涨，脸红扑扑的，鬓角的头发被汗水粘住贴在粉红的耳朵上，好像。。。  
对，是像兔子，像兔子一样。  
岸对自己挑的礼物十分满意。

但是五分钟，十分钟过去了，岩桥还是没回来。

“快到11点了啊。”

嘟——  
口袋里的手机响了，是line的讯息。

 

（岩桥）：闭上眼  
（岸）：？！  
（岩桥）：闭上！要不等会我就走了！  
（岸）：好好  
（岩桥）：再往前走两步到路灯下。  
（岸）：你在哪？

 

“这里。”  
有一阵柔软的香气从背后传来，岸的脖颈上感受到了毛茸茸的触感，腰被一条白白的手臂圈住，眼睛也被挡上了。

远处传来了第一声烟花胜放的声音，在天空中炸开，惊呼声在远处此起彼伏。  
“要错过了，岩。。。”  
岸扯开岩桥恶作剧的手，转回头来看他。  
第二束烟花升了上去，岩桥站在路灯的光源之外的影子里，脸被天上的火光照亮了，两只鹿眼湿润地盯着岸，眼角是红色的。

“你。”  
“奇怪吗？”  
岸情不自禁走上去，从亮光处走向黑暗，他身子的阴影又挡住了岩桥的表情。  
“这是。。。我们学校的校服？”  
“是。。。不，也不是。”  
“稍微有个认识的人毕业了，借了一套。”

“但是。”  
第二束烟花炸开，星火漫天落下，仿佛烫染在岩桥的百褶裙上。  
是，是女款的。

“学长，跟我交往吧。”  
岩桥把头发撩到耳后，头上还带着岸刚才买给他的兔子耳朵，一晃一晃的，整个人都在暗处散发着一种令人无法抗拒的温热，岸一下不知道该往哪看，只能低头看自己的脚尖，最后干脆闭上了眼

“别作弄我了，岩桥。”  
在黑暗里岸的脑海里都是岩桥刚才在烟火下说出那句话的模样，还有那件不能更熟悉的裙子，还有再往下。。。。

“我没有。”  
岩桥抓过岸的一只手搭在自己腰上，岸开始发抖，然后手臂整个环上他的脖子，去找他的唇。

“岩。。唔————”  
被岩桥堵上嘴的时候岸惊讶地长大了眼睛，他正想推开，但是继续不停上升的烟火完全照亮的岩桥美好的脸庞，是润湿了的。  
岩桥正在为吻了他这件事热泪盈眶。

岸的手一下就失力了。  
他闭上了眼，去享受着岩桥的舌尖舔舐他上颚带来的酥麻感，还有牙齿偶尔碰撞的疼痛，在岩桥快喘不上的时候，岸另一只手插进了岩桥的发间，继续加深着这个吻。  
最后松开的时候谁也没问为什么。

“岩。。。”  
“叫玄树好吗。”  
“玄树。”

“还有一个惊喜。”  
岩桥不知道从口袋里掏出来了一个什么，放进岸的手心。  
“这是——”  
岸摊开一看，是一块小小的布料，在意识到这是岩桥的内裤的瞬间他的手就被岩桥抓住，接着撩起裙边放在了他雪白的大腿上。

“这。。”  
“是惊喜。”  
岩桥牵着他的手往后摸，岸也忘了挣脱，整个手就毫无缝隙地贴上了岩桥的臀，他的指尖都像被火烧了，明知道这样继续下去的结果很糟糕，底下柔软的触感却有着磁力死死吸着他，岸揉了第一下，就没忍住揉了第二下。岩桥动情的身体在他怀里发颤，岸敢说自己兴奋了。  
岩桥被摸了几下后就瘫软在岸的身上，下巴抵着肩膀，嘴角还有刚才激吻后没抹去的唾液，头上的耳朵歪到一边，整个人就是一只被淋湿的发情的兔子，身上大片大片地红着，腿渐渐失力发软。

“优太。。。。唔。。”  
岩桥发出的喘息让岸鸟肌爆起，下面被有些紧的牛仔裤绷的难受，岩桥还偏要拿大腿蹭上去。

“这样。。。”  
岸保持着最后一点理智想要拒绝。岩桥在他脖子上亲了一口，让他彻底崩断了那根弦，隔着衬衫有些急躁地啃噬起岩桥的身体，岩桥也撩起他的T恤在他颇为精致的肌肉上蠕动着舌头，舌苔上的味蕾刮过肌肤，一阵阵的电流在身体里乱窜，大脑和下身都充血了。

岩桥拍开岸手忙脚乱想解开他裙子拉链的笨拙的手。  
“笨，你真的没有脱过你们学校女孩子的裙子吗？”  
“没。。。”  
岩桥算是知道眼前这个呆瓜完全是靠本能在啃了。  
“明明这边才是年下来着。。”  
岩桥小声抱怨，靠着路灯的杆子崛撅起屁股，把裙子往上拉高，整个光洁的腿部和紧致的大腿暴露出来，有些凉的空气让岩桥夹紧了膝盖。

“岩。。玄树。”  
“都这个时候了，你还犹豫什么。”  
明显也勃起了的岩桥在一番缠绵后大喘着气，嘴上奶声奶气的埋怨起来。

岸看这一幕看呆了，他从来没有看到过这么。。。  
好看的男人的身体，泡温泉的时候后台更易得时候岩桥遮得严严实实的下半身竟然是这样的水淋淋的，皮肤滑嫩带着粉色，虽然看不到前面，但是他着实光是对一个男人赤裸的背影就产生了难以消散的情欲。

“可以，吗？”  
“我说不可以你就不做了？”  
“嗯。”  
“笨蛋。”  
最后还是得要岩桥拉着岸靠近自己，转过身蹲下来帮岸解开皮带和拉链，在把小家伙从紧绷的裤子释放出来的时候还恶作剧的亲了一口。  
“嘶——”  
“你原来是这种反应啊。”  
“干嘛。”  
“没见过有人做个爱像是要进鬼屋一样视死如归的。”

“因为。。。”  
是和你啊。

那种欲罢不能的坏笑，岩桥拿手的把戏，岸中招了。但是拿着自己邦硬的火热想要捅进那个早就湿润的洞口却次次失误，昏黄的灯照在岩桥的臀部上，被欲望扼住的汗涔涔的岸觉得自己一阵阵头晕眼花。  
被捅得全身发软的岩桥实在看不下去了，把大腿紧紧夹住，伸手到后面握住岸的那根，塞进腿缝中间。  
“这样也可以的，老处男。”  
“你。。。！”  
岸有些不满，但在岩桥晃动起臀部的时候瞬间失语了，那样的感觉是前所未有的，跟任何一次他发泄的情欲的感觉不一样，岩桥那两条白花花但是紧实的腿，每一下晃动能感觉到皮肤底下肌肉的膨胀，再加上滚圆的臀部不停在眼皮下晃动一种新奇的，让人血脉奋张的体感，岸搂上了岩桥的腰，开始加快了速度。  
往前用力一下的时候顶到了岩桥同样硬着的部位，一下，两下岩桥两手抓着杆子来支撑着身体全部的重力，因为腿部已经无法使劲了，完全腾不出空来疏解自己的欲望，岸这样蜻蜓点水的刺激就算不是久旱逢甘露也是一种让他忍不住喘出声的刺激了。

“要我。。”  
“不用。”  
岩桥咬着下唇拒绝了，试图腾出一只手来抚慰自己。  
“我来吧。”  
岸第一次无视了岩桥的要求，腰上加大了力度，两个人湿润的前端狠狠地摩擦了一下。  
“啊——唔——”  
“优——唔”  
岩桥还没叫出声就用自己手臂堵住了嘴，岸的手抚上了那个可怜的小家伙，开始上下套弄着。

“这里皮肤也好。。”  
“你！”  
“不要这么天然——唔——”  
“别。。哈——－这样随便评价啊”  
岩桥上气不接下气还不忘了顶嘴。

岸也听不进去那么多了，他已经快到了释放的边缘，用力的抽插几下后拔出来，释放在了岩桥被完全磨红的大腿根部。

“可。。啊。。哈。。可以了。”  
“剩下我自己。。。 唔。。”  
岩桥抢过岸手上的活，另一只手伸到后面去摸今晚被完全冷落的洞口，但是由于之前前戏消耗了太大的体力，怎么样也只卡在一个指节的位置就进不去了，跟欲望中心明明近在咫尺但又无法触及，大颗大颗的汗从岩桥的额头上身上直接滴在了路边。  
岩桥稍微把手指拔出去了一次，抹了点岸刚才留在腿间的浑浊涂抹在穴口的褶皱上，按揉了一下才慢慢深入，但是还是十分吃力。

岸就在一边看着岩桥自慰的全过程，彻底被这香艳的场景弄傻了眼，那条制服裙上已经沾上了自己的液体，岩桥整个人在打着抖拿手指扣弄着粉色的的那个小洞，岸感觉到刚释放完的地方又有了反应。  
但是再真枪实弹来一次，他们大概谁也回不了家了。  
他去把岩桥正面掰过来，对方那张潮红不已写满情欲的小脸弄得岸的心情更加乱作一团，发饰完全歪到了前发上，岸把那个摘了，把岩桥的粘在一起的刘海撩起来，亲了亲他的额头，然后扯出他的手指，将自己的手指替换进去。  
岩桥一直知道岸的手指很好看，很长，虽然之前一直嘲笑他是大手怪，但没想到在这种时候这么受用。  
比常人稍长且修长的指节一下就轻松进去了，而且不久就没入了第二根。

“唔——优太——啊——”  
“别，唔，嗯——”

明明硬件条件这么好，手上的动作却笨得不行。  
“轻。。轻。。按一下就好。。唔。。。啊。”  
岸停下了自己胡乱搅弄的手指，改之为慢慢上下按压着湿滑的内壁，直到某一处岩桥终于惊叫出声，岸又多使了一点劲，没一会岩桥就单靠着前列腺高潮了，前端释放出来一堆透明的液体，粘得岸的腰腹上到处都是。

岩桥被折腾地少了半条命似的，瘫成一滩水在岸怀里，感叹除了骗处男上道麻烦之外，果然猴子和人类在性上的领悟力都还是比较高。

“抱歉，岩桥。”  
“嗯？”  
“岩玄。”  
“我。”  
最后一束烟火上升，然后炸开，城堡那边传来广播，打断了岸的话，但他好像也没有说下去的意思，一脸尴尬地低着头看着岩桥。

“今天是灰姑娘童话故事的百年纪念，所以在最后的一个小时再放了一次烟火，请大家带好自己的王子公主有序离园退场。”

“12点了。”  
路灯也准备关了。

“我。。”  
岸还在那支支吾吾。  
岩桥看着不对劲，往下一伸手，一个滚烫的东西贴了上来，他一下就握住了这个罪魁祸首。  
“能忍到回家吗？”  
“大概。。。”

岩桥差点忘了，处男的战斗力也是不容小觑。

他站直了把裙子扯好，顺带把岸身上的衣服也整理好，从地上捡起了那个头饰放到岸手里。  
“拿好，不带了，别举高，挡着。”  
岸乖乖按照他的话做了，根本没多考虑为什么岩桥对于野战后的事后处理怎么能这么干净利落。  
“走吧。”  
岩桥拿上背包，挽着岸像一对普通的情侣慢慢走向入口，只是隐隐发疼的大腿和腰让他有些变扭

“这样走路的女生好像有。”  
“啥？”

“没事。”  
“我只是确定灰姑娘的王子一定不是处男。”  
“而且灰姑娘也一定穿好了内裤。”

“啥？”

岸全部注意力都在岩桥那句“能忍到回家吗？”之后的会发生的画面，岩桥随口说的垃圾黄色笑话他一个字都没听进去。


End file.
